deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adorabat VS. Scrappy-Doo
Adorabat VS. Scrappy-Doo is a Death Battle featuring Adorabat from "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart" and Scrappy-Doo of the Scooby-Doo franchise. It's being written and produced by Foxthefox1000 and will be the third episode of their fan-made DB series. Intro Wiz: Youth. A very nostalgic part of life. Sometimes we wish we could return to our younger selves, but we often forget that our formative years are where we are the most susceptible to being impressionable. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess you could say that--or you can live by the popular phrase "Ignorance is bliss"! Wiz: That's just being naive. Though, this does tie into a similar trait our next two combatants have in common. Boomstick: That's right, Wiz! These courageous brats differentiate themselves from their family and friends by ballsily facing danger head on instead of running from it! Wiz: Adorabat, the brave and adventurous girl from Pure Heart Valley. Boomstick: And Scrappy-Doo, the bold and fearless pint-sized member of Mystery Inc. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our jobs to analyse their stats, powers, and equipment to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Adorabat Flies Into Death Battle! W: Pure Heart Valley: A land of peaceful bliss populated by little creatures known as Sweetie Pies. Typically, these little cretins aren't much for trouble and prefer the sanguine, phlegmatic delights of your average daily life. Adorabat, however, is not what one would call "typical". Her inner passion for invigorating close encounters with danger made her differenr from the other Sweetie Pies, and a few were even appalled by her behaviour. B: That's right. Enter Mao Mao, a badass black cat wielding a kitana that changed her life forever. Seeing this daring do in action excited her little kid brain, and so she did what all kids do best: Insert herself into his life! Classic! W: Well, he wasn't initially happy with her accompanying him, but after she saved their lives and helped aid them in the defeat of the Sky Pirates, Mao Mao realized her potential and even saw a bit of himself in her. Naturally, he appointed her the role of an apprentice, or hero in training, and they've successfully thwarted every threat that's come their way ever since. B: That's nice, Wiz, but what can a little bat like her even do in a show like this? W: Well, I certainly wouldn't be one to underestimate her. While small, she's got an unbridled spirit and gets an adrenaline rush from fighting. She's been able to lift a television box and throw it, kick a fox and raccoon out of a cabin, and can even push aside the Aerocycle while Mao Mao and Badgerclops were occupying it. She can also break a chair by the leg so that she ends up with a wooden stake in her grasp and deliver a decisive blow B: Now that's a crafty girl! That's what they should be reaching them in Arts & Crafts! W: Oh, now that you mention it, she's also pretty creative, having an interest in art as well as using her imagination to defeat a giant blob monster that mimics actions using a dissapearing act in her magic show. B: But that's not all she's good at! As a bat, she can fly--duh--and this makes her a pretty fast and evasive opponent! She's been able to keep up with the Aerocycle, can evade the weapons and attacks of the Sky Pirates, and even dodge an Ice Dragon's breath, which can cover thousands of meters in seconds! She should also be just as fast as Mao Mao, who's nimble enough to dodge lasers and arrows. W: Adorabat also excels at being able to take punishment. She's been flattened by a monster truck, can deal with her eyes falling off of her face, and has withstood having a giant mecha's foot smashing down on her. Said mecha was at least several stories high, and it's foot was about as big as their small, cliffside household which it easily smashed. B: As for arsenal, well, her most common ammunition are smoke bombs, but she's also had in her possession the Mega Mech which allowed her to fly at even greater speeds, came equipped with missiles of all kinds, a scouter to perform analyses and lock onto targets, and a laser. W: With this mechanical enhancement, she could fly through a steeple and cut it clean off, could create a decently sized crater via the laser, and she caused a lot of damage to the village, albeit from a barrage of missiles. B: Being the bonafied student of Mao Mao, she's also learned a thing or two from him, such as the ability to astral project, sneakily infiltrate enemy territory or guarded areas, and also how to use her gnoggin. W: Yes, but her aggressive nature could potentially prove worrisome, and she's still a small child who's easily influenced. As of now she's also not much of a physical fighter, mostly relying on outsmarting her opponents, dodging their attacks, or stealthily incapacitating them. Her plans also can backfire on a few occasions. Despite these drawbacks, she's still a very capable defender of her hometown, and despite her cute looks, is a surprisingly sadistic and vicious child. B: This batty kid is ready and prepared to kick some monster tail! Scrappy-Doo Puppy Powers Into Death Battle! W: Scooby-Doo, possibly one of the most iconic names in all of animation history, with a franchise spanning several decades worth of content, merchandising, and different adaptations. However, it wasn't always such a booming series. In fact, ratings were on a decline after the franchise's third installment. The company's answer to this? Create a character that would help bring in an audience and add a new dynamic to the show. B: Introducing: Scrappy-Doo! The young nephew of Scooby-Doo! Unlike his bitch of an uncle, and despite his size, this canine had some serious spunk! W: That's right. His indomitable spirit is righteous, and his mannerisms are quite brash. Whenever a fearsome foe heads his way, he becomes confrontational and opts to "put 'em up!" B: Yeah, but that temperament of his eventually annoyed the shit out of a good majority of the audience, so as quickly as he saved the show, he also dragged it down in the mud. W: It eventually got so bad that Scrappy-Doo was made into a villain who wanted to steal Scooby-Doo's soul and raised an army of demons to terrorize and possess a whole island of inhabitants in the first live-action movie. B: After that movie, Scrappy-Doo would live on in infamy as the franchise would make repeated jabs at the character from then on; always to be remembered as a little shit stain. W: Although, Scrappy-Doo made a recent appearance in a set of comics published by DC called "Scooby Apocalypse," where he started off antagonistic but eventually became somewhat of an anti-hero. Oh, and he also looks like this. B: WHAT THE HELL!?! That abomination looks like the hellspawn of The Incredible Hulk having an interspecies relationship! W: Yeah, it's an interesting look; and really, the whole comic sports an interesting take on the entire gang and universe. B: Speaking of interesting, despite being just a pup, Scrappy-Doo is actually surprisingly strong! One of his first feats was busting through a thick stone wall in a clock tower to try and save his uncle and the gang; talk about hard-headed! But that's not all! Scrappy can lift multiple grown adults and a great dane at once, a large stone creature, and can repeatedly overpower Scooby and Shaggy. W: He can run fast enough to appear as a blur, can zip across an island and to the summit of a volcano in mere seconds, and he's even reacted to lasers which appear to be actual light. Even beyond this, scaling from Shaggy and Scooby dodging lightning and electricity should net him hypersonic to massively hypersonic speeds; and there could even be faster than light reaction times from the time Scooby piloted a spacecraft through the Solar System capable of such speeds, although granted he was shielding his eyes in fright and clearly didn't fully know what he was doing, but the reactions times are still evident regardless. The UFO could travel to Saturn and back to Earth in less than a minute, which would require speeds around hundreds of times faster than light and more. B: Let's also not forget just how much of a beast this guy is. He can withstand being flattened and regenerate, can tank the explosion of a tank from the inflation of one of it's wheels, and can withstand long falls and crashing through walls. W: Indeed, and given he's comparable to Shaggy and Scooby, he could likely scale to them as well, which means possible scaling to Scooby crashing into a warehouse after rocketing down from the exosphere to the surface of the planet on a barrel. From where Scooby was positioned in the atmosphere, making it down to the warehouse within seconds would generate a kinetic energy in the kilotons at bare minimum. B: Scrappy is also pretty crafty, having personally invented various gizmos and manufacturing traps that were pretty useful and handy, like a miniature computer in the form of a watch and crazy rubber. He also can keep useful objects on person like a tent, a picnic set, and more and has a great sense of survival. W: Despite his amazing accomplishments, Scrappy isn't perfect. As he himself would put it, he's "just a pup," and it's true; he's still got that young naïve narcissism about him. And while he's dealt with monsters and ghouls along with fake imitations, he's never actually had much experience in combat. His traps and efforts, while efficient, have a tendency to backfire on occasion. He's also a bit too stubborn for his own good, and might end up burying himself too deeply within an unfavorable position purely because he believes he can handle it. B: Regardless, this pup is always geared up for one hell of a ruff ride. Opponents better hope his bark is much worse than his bite, because this canine ain't afraid to get his paws dirty! Interlude W: Alright, the combatants are set! Which lightning bruiser will prevail? And which one will fail? B: Awesome rhyme, Wiz! W: Thank you, Boomstick! I guess you could say I'm a wiz at it. B: ...yeah, leave the puns to me. W: Dejected Understandable... B: Anyways, it's time for a Death Batttttlllllleeeeeee!!!! If This Fight Had A Music Score Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Cartoon Network vs. Warner Bros. Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Foxthefox1000